A Fast Family
by ValerieRichards
Summary: AU. Set in 2 Fast 2 Furious. A girl named Amber Richter comes to Miami unaware that her biological father, Brian O'Conner, is also there as well. Neither knowing about the other run into one another, but what secrets does Amber hold? Rated T for curses.
1. A Daughter

By ValerieRichards

Disclaimers: I don't own the Fast and the Furious, any recognizable people, places, or things. I only own Amber and some of her friends and family.

Author's note: I guess this is my way of doing something of a tribute to Paul Walker; I don't know...I'm still in shock a week after his death. I was thinking about doing a sister story (I had an idea for one since I saw the first one a few years after it came out), but decided not to. I don't know who my biological dad is, so I thought I'd put it in. Anyway, on with the story!

POV: Amber.

Chapter 1

_"Don't be upset with your father. I never told him about you" _mom had told me once. After she died, I kept myself out of the foster system and lived on the streets. I learned to drive as soon as I could and started racing, though I don't know why.

"Alright, alright! On your mark, get set, GO" the guy at the starting line said. I took off like a bullet and won the race. Eventually, I made my way from Barstow, California to Miami.

"Hey, can I get the pancakes with eggs and bacon. I'd also like a coke with that please" I told the waiter. He nodded and took my menu.

"Pardon me, I couldn't help but notice that you look familiar. Do you live around here" a young, black male asked me. He reminded me of one of my friends back in Barstow.

"No, I'm sorry. I just moved here" I said. He shrugged his shoulders and looked out at my car.

"Is that your ride" he asked me politely. I laughed and nodded. Wherever I went, guys always loved my car.

"Yeah, first one I ever got. Still rides as smooth as she did the day I got her" I said proudly. He asked me a little bit more about the car before turning to leave.

"The name's Tej, I've got a garage not to far from here. You should stop by sometime" he mentioned before he left. The rest of the night was pretty quiet compared to my dinner. The next day, another man approached me, but this guy was from the FBI or something like that.

"Are you Amber O'Conner. Daughter of May Richter and Brian O'Conner" he asked me. I gave him a look. Amber O'Conner? I took a couple of breaths before answering.

"Uh, my name's Amber and my mom told me I'm the daughter of a Brian O'Conner, but I go by Amber Richter" I told him.

"Sorry, I didn't know that. Listen, Amber, your father has gotten himself into trouble and a case has just come along that I need help with" he informed me. I raised an eyebrow.

"Trouble? And what kind of case could I help with" I asked curiously. He gave me a small smile and told me what my dad had done. Apparently, dad had been undercover and had 'flipped'. Then, he had disappeared off of the radar.

"Customs agents had come to us needing help with one of their cases. Now I am aware that you race and have been for quite a while. We need someone that can race to help out" he continued to explain.

"Can I think about it" I asked him. He nodded and gave me his card. I stayed seated for a little bit after he left. Dad had gotten in trouble? Dad was a cop? Weren't most parents supposed to be just about straight as arrows, 'don't do anything illegal' types?

"Hey girl" Tej greeted me when I arrived. Some of the other guys came up to check out my car. Tej introduced me to some of the people that hung around. He also brought me into the shop.

"Nice" I commented as I saw the tools he had there. I met a couple of others before a Nissan Skyline pulled in and went over to a space for cars to stay in overnight. It took the driver a little longer to get out of the car than usual; probably shocked that a girl was in here

"Ok, this is weird man" Tej said as the driver got out. The guy stared at me and I began to feel uncomfortable.

"Excuse me, I'm just going to go outside for a bit" I said nearly running out. A few minutes later, the driver of the Skyline came out and spotted me.

"May" he asked. I thought he was talking to someone else and ignored him. He repeated the name, but again, I ignored him.

"Whoa" I cried, jumping as he touched my arm. He pulled back and stuffed his hands in his pocket.

"Sorry, May, didn't mean to scare you" he apologized. So, he was talking to me. Why was he calling me May? I didn't even know him.

"Um, I'm not May. Unless you mean May Richter, but I'm not even her. I'm her daughter" I told him. I took a swig of a coke I had gotten.

"Sorry, you...it's just, you look just like your mother. I'm Brian, by the way. I went to school with your mom" he said holding out his hand. I nearly choked on my drink and it came spraying out of my mouth. His name was Brian? And he went to school with my mom?

"Brian? As in Brian O'Conner" I asked once I could breathe again. He looked a little alarmed at first, but then it went away.

"Yeah. Your mom talk about me" he asked. I was stunned. This was my father. My _father_ was standing right next to me.

"I think I need to sit down for a bit" I squeaked. He looked at me worriedly and guided me over to a small wall.

"Are you ok" he asked me. I took a couple of deep breaths. Oh. My. God! I was talking to my dad!

"Uh, yeah" I stuttered. He looked at me before looking straight ahead. He took one more glance before speaking.

"So, your mom got married? Would I know your father" he asked me. My heart was beating against my chest.

"My mom wasn't married. I was born out of wedlock. I don't really know my dad and I always wonder what he'd think of me. I kind of like to hope that maybe...maybe he'd like me if mom told him" I admitted.

"I think he would. What's his name" he reassured me. I closed my eyes and braced myself to respond.

"Brian O'Conner" I told him.

* * *

I don't know how long it'll be between each update because it still kinda hurts. I know it might sound stupid since I never even met Paul Walker, but I did used to have a big crush on him after I saw the first movie. I wanted to also put a little...me into the story (I'm adopted, so I don't know much about my birth parents).


	2. I'm Your Daughter

By ValerieRichards

Author's note: I did start writing this chapter after I posted the last one. As I write this, I am fighting a cold, so please be patient! Thanks to Spyridon for helping me iron out a big wrinkle in my story.

Brian's reaction may be...interesting, but there's a reason behind it just like Bilkins coming to Amber.

POV: Amber.

Chapter 2

Brian O'Conner, my father, froze in shock. I took that moment to pop my head in and say goodbye to Tej. Brian followed me to my car.

"This is a joke right? I mean..." he began. I gave him a look and he stopped. He really thought I was joking? About this?

"Mom would've never joked about this. She wasn't like that" I told him through gritted teeth.

"Would've? May died" he asked me in shock. I looked at the floor of my car.

"Yeah, mom was sick. She had cancer, but they caught it too late. She told me about you right before she died. Mom had said you were my dad, this weird FBI guy said you were my dad, amongst other things" I told him, mumbling the last part. I went to shut the door, but his foot stopped it.

"Someone came to you about me" he asked. I rolled my eyes. Didn't I just say that? He described the guy and I nodded when he asked if it was him.

"Look, I've gotta go" I said, finally able to close the door. I started up the engine and was about to shift into drive when I heard a knock.

"Are you...do you live around here" Brian asked me when I rolled my window down. I smiled a little.

"Something like that" I replied before taking off out of the lot. The next day, I asked the guy my dad had worked with for proof that he was my biological father.

"I can have it to you by the end of the day" he told me. _Ok, what am I missing? Why is he hurrying this up? What does he want from me_ I thought to myself. I went to the diner to think. Right after I had gotten my meal, I looked up and saw Brian O'Conner waiting to be seated.

"Are you following me? What if I had a date" I asked Brian, teasing him a little. I figured, if he didn't hound Tej to tell him where I normally was, he was on a break from work and came to eat. He smiled at me.

"Well, if you were, I might've had to interrupt you guys. You know, keep an eye on you for your mom" he came back. My heart leapt a little in my chest. This was what mom had said he was like; always watching out for people he cared about.

"Hey, come on! I don't bite" I said as pulled him over to come sit with me. He raised an eyebrow teasingly. The waitress came over.

"I see you're making friends already, sweetie" she told me with a smile. Ever since I arrived here, she'd been a mother figure to me.

"Yeah, I think I've found my father. Maxie, this my dad, Brian O'Conner" I introduced. Brian started panicking and Maxie just sighed.

"Honey, I knew who you really were the day you set foot in this town. I've got an ear to the pavement; besides, this here is a diner for racers" she assured him. He let out a breath of relief.

"Honestly, we're not stupid enough to go to anyone about you. There's enough people here that, if anyone did go to the Feds, we'd all deny it" I added. Brian smiled and ordered something. Before leaving, Maxie turned to me.

"And Amber, if you can't find anywhere to sleep tonight, I want you to make your way over to my house. No more sleeping in your car or out on those streets" she warned. I winced. Brian's head snapped towards me so fast, that I thought I should have heard a pop to go with it.

"You live on the streets? How long" he asked me after he looked at the paper the FBI...cop...whatever he was gave me.

"Since mom died. I wasn't going into the system" I said indifferently. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"You didn't stay with any of your mom's friends? What about your grandparents" he asked me. Maxie came back with Brian's food and gave me a small smile.

"No, nobody wanted me. They all felt sorry, but that's where it ended. Grandma and Grandpa had died when I was a kid, so that wasn't an option" I explained. He sighed again.

"I got you two slices of our apple pie, honey" Maxie announced putting two plates in front of me before anything else could be said. I looked at her.

"Maxie, I can't afford this" I told her. I kept enough money for races and for at least one big meal and two small meals a day. Sometimes, when I started to get low on money, I bought enough snacks to last me for a couple of days.

"Don't worry, I've got it. I've got plenty of money" Brian pipped up. I shook my head and Maxie smiled happily.

"It doesn't matter if either of you have the money for these, they're on the house. You don't eat enough" she told me, giving me a pointed look. Brian gave me a look as well.

"Brian, stop. I can pay for my food" I said. He shook his head. After taking a bite, he gave me another, stern look.

"I'll stop when you look me in the eyes and can tell me that you eat about three full meals a day" he stated stubbornly. He gave a challenging look and waited for an answer. When I didn't, he went back to his food with a triumphant look.

"Excuse me for a second" I nearly mumbled seeing a figure outside. I was kind of glad for an interruption. I didn't want or need any more bombshells to be dropped; two was enough. I saw Brian's eyes narrow.

* * *

Merry Belated Christmas! I tried getting this on Christmas day, but the site's servers didn't work.


	3. Looking For a Partner

By ValerieRichards

Author's note: I know what you're probably thinking, I'm going a little fast on the 'Brian finds out a little about her past' thing. However, it was planned that way.

POV: Amber.

Chapter 3

I sent a quick 'I'll be back' to Maxie and made my way over to the person. The whole way, I felt Brian's stare going through me to the person.

"Richter" they greeted. I gave a small nod as a greeting. The person looked over at Brian and back to me.

"Did they get the same thing" I asked them. There was a moment of silence and I was just waiting for Brian or Maxie to come out. Brian probably still had a gun, so that would end **_VERY_** badly and/or bloody.

"Yeah, exact. The assignment could end badly. Target's Carter Verone. Should keep as little contact as you can. He doesn't know about you, but that could end soon" they informed me. I nodded and thanked them. They disappeared and I went back inside.

"Who was that" Brian asked me, sounding too much like a cop. I was still thinking about the job the cop wanted me to do. If I didn't act quickly, Verone would find out about me and then...I shuddered. I never came face to face with him, but I knew that people that messed with him went missing or were killed.

"Someone I knew on the streets" I told him, still in deep thought. As I came out of it, I felt Brian's stare.

"What's wrong? You're distracted" he pointed out. I sent a glare at him, but he ignored it.

"Nothing. Don't worry about it" I replied. He rolled his eyes. When we were finished, Brian paid, much to my protesting. As we walked to our cars, a parked one honked and I saw the cop sitting in it. I went over and got in.

"Just wondering if you have a decision yet" he asked. I sighed loudly. Brian strolled over and tried peeking in. I looked at him and back at the cop.

"I'll do it. Two conditions though. I want to chose my partner; I can't have us clashing when we're supposed to be 'buds'" I told him.

"That's reasonable. I'll get some people lined up for you. What's the other" he asked me.

"There's a guy; a really good friend of **both** of my parents, Roman Pearce. He's on house arrest and he's got a record" I explained.

"So you want me to clean it? I'll see what I can do" he answered. I nodded and got out. Brian squinted as I opened the door.

"Bilkins? What..." he began to ask. He was cut off by me shutting the door. He, the cop, pulled away moments later. Brian growled in frustration.

"Hey, I'm going to head to Maxie's" I told him feeling awkward. I began to head for my car. He caught up with me and grabbed my arm.

"Amber, what the hell is going on? You speak to a 'person from the streets' who is hiding themselves, then Bilkins, the guy I used to work with shows up! And you're coming to my house" he told me.

"I'm not going to say anything here" I told him simply. He looked like he wanted to wring my neck. When we got to the place he was staying, a one room house boat, he looked at me expectantly.

"Ok, I want to know what's going on. This is all about me, isn't it? What do they want you to do" he interrogated. I barely repressed the urge to face palm myself.

"Yes, it's about you. You've gotten into a fucking crap load of trouble" I sighed. He began to tell me off for cursing. I took a breath.

"I don't want to hear the 'grown up' part! I'm twenty, not ten. And you know what I have to do? I have to deal with Carter Verone, a guy that'll have you killed if you piss him off. _And_ I've got to find someone that knows their shit_ and_ won't get us killed at the same time" I snapped. Brian's eyes widened.

"I'll do it" he offered. I rolled my eyes again. I wasn't too sure about that idea. I looked over at the bed and looked for another place to sleep; there wasn't one.

"Eh, I'll go to Maxie's or sleep in my car" I stuttered. He wasn't thinking we were going to share a bed, was he? Ew!

"Amber, will you stop? You're staying here. I'm your father; it's my job to take care of and protect you" he snapped back. Was the second person sleeping in the bathtub or something? I was **_NOT_** sleeping in the same bed as my father. The world would have to be ending first.

"I am **_not_** sleeping in the tub **_or_** in the same bed as my father" I squeaked indignantly. Brian, like we both had been doing recently, rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Nobody said anything about sleeping in the tub! There's a mattress under the bed" he replied. I sighed in relief. I pulled it out and put it in between the bed and the wall.

"I'm _not_ getting crushed by you if you roll off. I've got to get ready, I'm probably going to meet my first potential partner tomorrow" I told him when he asked me what I was doing.

"What's the problem with me going with you on this. I'm your father, do you think I can't protect you" he asked me again. I pulled myself up from where I had lied down.

"That's not the reason. If I told you to go...if I was already half gone and nothing could be done for me, would you be able to leave me and get the hell out of dodge" I asked him. He blinked in surprise.

"I...I...I..." he stuttered. I shrugged. I didn't think so. I didn't think I could either, not that I was willing to admit that out loud.

"That's why. Not that I doubt your ability to protect me. I love you, believe me. Even when I didn't know who you were, I still loved you. I just don't know about being my partner" I told him. I hid my face.

"Amber..." Brian whispered. I didn't move or say anything. I was telling the truth; I always had a special place in my heart for my 'daddy' even though I never met him. I had always liked to think that he'd love and be proud of me if he was able to be there and see me.

"I've gotta meet potential partners tomorrow. I've gotta get some sleep" I insisted after getting my emotions under control. He reluctantly left me alone and I fell asleep after a while.

"I don't like those guys" Brian growled to me after watching each of the guys I talked to try to flirt with me after learning about my extensive knowledge about cars and stuff.

"I don't either, but there's got to be someone" I said sitting at his booth. Maxie had also showed her opinion on some of them with a look. While I was talking with another guy, Brian got up and nearly ran out.

"Nobody" Bilkins asked me. I shook my head and sighed. He told me to go to the park in an hour to meet a couple of more and that I _had_ to make a decision by the end of the day since time was starting to run out. Brian had left the diner and I paid my bill before making my way to the park.

"Come on, mom, I need your help with this. It's going to be dangerous and I need to know my partner'll have my back" I whispered while I sat on a bench. The next couple of guys sucked; and apparently I didn't seem like I could handle my own being a girl since they were **ALL** guys!

"Heard nobody's working for you" a familiar voice said. I nearly choked on my own spit.

* * *

Ok, last kinda short chapter. Was stuck at home with nothing to really do on Christmas, so I wrote more of the story. Also, Amber's lucky. She knew her mom and now her dad. I'll probably never meet either of my birth parents. :(


	4. More Trouble

By ValerieRichards

Author's note: This will be a longer chapter than the others. I'm planning on doing more than 2 Fast in this story. Also, this chapter is for my friend, NCISRookie33. :)

POV: Amber.

Chapter 4

I coughed a couple of times and took a big breath of air. Did nothing that I say, get across to him? I composed myself.

"I was hoping this next person would, but they probably won't" I said. Brian sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Why not Amber? I mean, I know cars like the back of my hand, you know me, and I won't get us killed" he reasoned. Ok, maybe he had a point.

"I guess. I had nobody left, but just one thing" I said suppressing a smirk. He frowned. I led him to my car and asked to tell me what was different about it than other race cars that we raced. He looked everything over.

"The NOS is not on the steering wheel, there's a half a tank of NOS that'll eject the passenger seat, and...why is there another under the driver's seat" he asked me. I smirked and crossed my arms.

"Another precaution. Don't know when you'll need it. I'll tell Bilkins I've got a partner" I said casually. I was still a little worried about something going wrong, but Brian was my only good choice. I had seen him race before and understood why he was nicknamed Bullet.

"Alright, meet us at Customs headquarters" Bilkins told me. I gave my ok and hung up. Once there, we met Markham, the idiot who was in charge and Monica Fuentes, the undercover agent who looked like she wanted to get into my dad's pants.

"Sweet! I call the gray one" I said jumping into it. It was the same make and model the other one, but was changed to look different and was red and black. Monica, as expected, got in the car with Brian to bring us to Verone's place.

"You're on your own from here" she told us at the house. I glared at both Monica _and_ Brian. I didn't need to be in the car with them to know something was going on between them.

"Hey! Why are with him sweetheart? We're much better" the other drivers taunted. Brian glared at them and I snorted.

"We'll see who's better; won't we" I sent back with a wink just to goad them as well as Brian. He wasn't pleased to say the least, especially when Verone scanned the crowd and saw me.

"Pass the licenses up" Monica ordered us after Verone gave us an assignment as an audition. Brian gave me a quick look that I ignored.

"Go" one of Verone's henchmen told us after all our licenses were in the...Monica's hands. We took off to our cars to get the package for Verone. I purposely stayed behind everyone else.

"Amber, where are you" Brian yelled to the walkie in his car. I pressed a button on mine, but kept it in the cup holders.

"Don't worry about me; worry about yourself" I shot back, still ticked off. The guys ahead of me were showing off and I smirked.

"Hey, hey, hey" one of the guys called from their car. I barely heard Brian growl and I gave him a wink before taking off like a rocket. I passed the others in a matter of seconds.

"Keep yourself in check" I warned Brian as I caught up. I didn't wait for a response, I took off towards the yard.

"What is up with you Amber? What's with the attitude" he asked me once we got closer to the impound lot. He began to speed up to smash through the gate.

"Don't! I've got it" I called hacking into the booth and opening the gate myself. We sped in and found row upon row of boats. Of course, the cars were at the very back.

"Amber..." Brian started when we got out of our cars. I gave him a look to stop him as I rummaged through the compartments for the package.

"Again, don't. Let's get back" I warned. Before we could get in our cars, the other drivers showed up as did Markham.

"Come on, it's the cops" one of them yelled to the others. I cursed and dug into my pocket.

"Freeze" Markham yelled. I threw the objects and Brian's eyes widened. Smoke separated us from Markham and the others and we jumped into our cars.

"Is Markham there? We need to talk" I nearly yelled at Bilkins through the phone. We had just been told to meet Verone at his club at night.

"You're lucky I don't throw you in prison" Markham threatened. Brian moved to step in front of me, but I stepped up as close to Markham's face as I could.

"Really? For a bunch of smoke things? Why don't you also arrest everyone else that uses them too. All the magicians and such" I challenged. Bilkins suppressed a smile.

"Look, you didn't know he was testing us" Brian asked. He got in between us and made sure neither would make a move.

"No, I thought you were running" he admitted. I rolled my eyes. What happened that night, well I'll spare you the disgusting and horrifying details, was...well, horrifying and disgusting. I'll give you three guesses at what was disgusting.

"Brian..." I began, but stopped when I heard a female voice talking to him. I had woken up early and gone over to Tej's garage. I had seen Verone's guys and went to go tell him.

"Ai querida, ven conmingo" the big one told me in spanish. I had lived with a spanish girl on the streets and she had taught me spanish; something was wrong and I had a clue what it was. The guy wrapped his arm around my waist and tugged me along with him. I felt a gun in his waistband.

"Qué quieres" I asked him as we approached the boat. I was just able to make out some movement inside the boat.

"Silencio" I was ordered. We got to the front of the boat just as Brian came out. His eyes narrowed dangerously as he saw the guy's arm around me. _Huh, he's worried about someone other than that bitch, Monica, now? Great_ I thought sarcastically.

"Don't" the guy holding me warned Brian as he went to go follow the other guy into the boat. I felt the gun press itself against my side.

"Me baje" I growled when the guy didn't find the...Monica. I wriggled in his grasp, but he held tight. Brian snarled as he saw me.

"Get off of her" he told them quietly and dangerously. Now he was acting noble? Gee what a sport!

"Enough, enough" Verone called to his henchmen. I was shoved towards Brian and he caught me in his arms.

"Honestly, I like having guns dug into me" I snapped sarcastically. Verone ignored my comment.

"I'm glad you're getting along. Roberto and Enrique will be riding along with you so there's no trouble" he announced looking at me longer than Brian. Brian's arms tightened around me. They all left without another word.

"Lucky I didn't kill 'em. Are you alright" Brian asked me. I pulled away and glared at him. It didn't take a rocket scientist to have an idea what was going on in there.

"Would've probably been better if they'd found me and knocked me out before I came back. Or if I just took off" I muttered.

"What's that supposed to mean? You want them to have hurt you" he asked exasperatedly. I rolled my eyes.

"If I didn't have to see you and Monica flirting and all, then yeah" I spat. His eyes narrowed at me.

"Monica and I..." Brian started. I held up a hand and nearly smacked him in the face in the process.

"I don't even want to know. I'm just not ready for a little brother or sister" I snapped. He went to go say something, but I walked away; fast. Suddenly, I felt two, strong arms go around me and lift me into the air. I screamed in surprise.

"IF IT ISN'T LITTLE MAYLEE O'CONNER! MY ANGEL HAS GROWN SO MUCH" a voice I could pick out of a crowd; even when it wasn't yelling or being loud; yelled.

* * *

I am still kind of bored. I don't work until monday, so I've got plenty more time to write. :) I think it's obvious who the person is at the end.

Ok translations:

Ai querida, ven conmingo- hey dear, come with me

Qué quieres- what do you want

Silencio- silence

Me baje- get off of me


	5. Tej's Question

By ValerieRichards

Author's note: Lol, like I said, most people can figure can figure out who that person is from the movies.

POV: Amber.

Chapter 5

I couldn't help smiling. He was just as I remembered him. Brian came running up to us probably expecting to see blood or something like that.

"Rome! Put me down! You know what happened before" I cried trying not to laugh.

"If you're referring to what I think you are, you were a baby! Don't think you could help spitting up on me even if I wasn't spinning you around" he laughed in my ear.

"Mom warned you too" I laughed. He tried to ruffle my hair, but I whacked his hands away.

"You knew?! You knew about _my_ **daughter** and didn't tell me" Brian cried. Rome glared at him.

"Well, I did three years in jail" he retorted. Brian's eyes narrowed. Rome gave him a challenging look. Before I knew it; or who started it; the two were on the ground fighting. I sighed.

"Rome, stop! It wasn't Brian's fault you had a garage full of those cars! Brian, it wasn't Rome's place to tell you, it was mom's! Both of you, break it up" I hissed wrenching the two apart and nearly throwing them in opposite directions.

"Yeah, it wasn't" Rome added. I gave him a look. I got in between the two of them and challenged them to try to get by me. Neither of them did.

"Brian, you know we're on a mission. We don't need any more trouble than we're in with Verone" I snapped. Verone would get suspicious if Brian showed up with bruises.

"She doesn't call you dad" Rome pointed out with a mocking smile. I nearly face palmed. I had enough. I grabbed Rome by the shirt and nearly lifted him off the ground.

"Brian, go back to the boat. I'll be sleeping in my car tonight. No objections! Rome, you're sleeping on Tej's extra cot. If I so much as hear either of you trying to go at it with the other, you'll be miserable" I snapped. They were acting childish, so that's how I treated them.

"Damn, girl! Heard you could get scary when you wanted to, but just that look was dangerous" Tej whistled after Rome was in his room. I blew out a long, frustrated breath.

"I'm not a street kid anymore, but the instincts are still there. Plus, mom could be like that. If you really pissed the shit out of her, you'd better hope she couldn't find you" I sighed.

"I catch 'ya, but you do know you have family, right? I know you have a hard time trusting, but we all got 'ya back. Brian too" he told me. I raised an eyebrow. How'd he know?

"Maxie" I gasped and it was confirmed with a look on Tej's face. I hadn't trusted Maxie for weeks until she had come straight up to me and confronted me.

"Nah girl, he cares about you. Dude's your father. Trust me, he was worried about you when you guys had raced those punks for their cars. Ask him" he assured me when I had told him about how I felt with Brian.

"I don't know, it seems like Monica's more important. I mean, she...she just wants to get in his pants" I sighed. I was confused. Verone wasn't helping things either.

"If your...Brian was interested in another girl who wasn't in it for the chase, would you be open to them dating" Tej asked me.

* * *

Ok, sorry for that long wait and very short chapter. The next chapter will be much longer, I promise. I was originally doing something else, but I thought I'd start setting things up for another familiar character's entrance in about a chapter or two. Maybe there'll even be two characters, haven't decided yet.


End file.
